


No wind, no rain

by niux



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, during 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niux/pseuds/niux
Summary: During the last scene of 3x01. Cameron finally comes home after the lockdown. Clearly, some people can wait forever for their love, some can't wait for 3 days.





	No wind, no rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Cameron's POV. I wasn't planning on including so much of the episode and original lines, but I just needed more explanation behind reaction to Nina's letter and Camsten get together after that. I love Camsten, give me all of it, but I needed my way to deal with Nina, not Cameron, ending things.

“Cameron, I waited 3 days for you. Every time I heard a noise in the hall I would go to the door, thinking it was you coming home but it never was. I love you, but I can’t wait for you anymore. Take care of yourself. Love, Nina”

Kirsten was sitting at the kitchen counter, holding a piece of paper addressed to the man standing in front of her. Cameron’s eyes followed closely Kirsten’s lips as she read out loud the concise letter. He searched for any signs in that angelic-like face that would reveal her emotions. God knew (if there was one) Cameron did some soul-searching on his own when he found the letter and he needed something more from Kirsten Clark than he was willing to show.

-

_Coming home earlier that day, for the first time in what felt like a month but actually was not whole 4 days, Cameron felt oddly calm and content. He should be more unsettled, considering recent events like Kirsten stuck in the memory of her mother, lab lockdown, the threat of forced reassignment, Kirsten genuinely upset at the low blow he did to make her bounce and on top of that poor Linus losing his father to an unforgiving disease._

_Most important was his friends’ safety and wellbeing, and while Kirsten’s anger was fading but still in the air she obviously shook away the impact of looped-stitch. Linus, on the other hand, had a whole process of grief ahead of him. His best friend didn’t deserve to miss saying goodbye to his father both in hospital and funeral._

_Before they parted their ways at the lab, Cameron offered Linus to stay with him for a while if he needed support but Linus kindly refused as they hugged._

_“Thanks, bro,” his muffled voice came from Cameron’s shoulder area. “Ma needs me.”_

_Cameron nodded but looked firmly into his friend’s eyes. “Call me if you need anything.”_

_After that, on his way to his apartment, Cameron felt a weird sensation. He was physically and mentally exhausted, yet he almost didn’t feel like coming home. Everyone and everything dear to him were (temporarily) left behind. His mind felt light and not contaminated with a deeper thought. It felt like his brain might have had a shutdown of its own. He would worry about being reassigned and put away from Kirsten and the team later._

_So he stumbled into his small anteroom, kicking his boots away at the entrance, heading for the bottle of water at the table next to the window. 10 years ago he would be coming back like that hungover from a party that ended at 7 a.m., not from work._

_When did he become this sad person, he wondered but shrugged away the thought soon. He never was the life and soul of the party, yet he wasn’t a complete nerd back in the school days._

_Cameron put away the water bottle and at last noticed a small piece of paper with familiar handwriting on it laying in the middle of the table._

 

_Shit, Nina._

 

_With a heavy sigh, he reached for the paper but didn’t open it right away. His eyes were giving out after 3 days in contacts, so he took the note with him to the bathroom where he wanted to change into glasses. His eyes weren’t that bloodshot thanks to a spare pair of contact lenses he had in his locker at the lab, but still, it was long enough. Cameron lingered some more with additional hygiene activities._

_Part of him didn’t want to read the letter because he already knew what was in it._

_He didn’t feel anxious about Nina ending things with him. It was more of a regret of trying to fool himself and her till the end, dragging the smokescreen their relationship has been. Nina definitely didn’t deserve this crap._

_It was too damn easy for him to forget about his, now probably ex, girlfriend when lab (Kirsten) hijacked his thoughts. He wasn’t that kind of guy but it was hard to deny he acted anything other than asshole these last couple of weeks. For crying out loud, NSA under Blair wanted to disappear whole Stitchers team after the lockdown and he didn’t care about his life, his family because everyone important was with him already. That alone should make him rethink things._

_Still brushing his teeth, Cameron eventually opened the note to find few words written on the small piece of paper._

_“Huh.” A mumble escaped his bubble-filled mouth._

_Somewhere around the “I can’t wait for you anymore” part of the letter, his sorrow was joined by a pang of irritation. He admitted that lately, she was highly self-conscious of his focus on a certain blonde, but he thought that crisis has been averted. Apparently not if Nina’s first instinct directed her towards Cameron’s potential cheating or avoidance, rather than checking in with all his friends and concluding something unfortunate must have happened to all of them._

_However, the note implicating the end of their relationship was fair. There was no sense in dragging it, while during its course a lot more has happened with “the girl in his head” than Nina herself._

_Sure, Nina was everything a guy could ask for. She led a simple life, enjoyed common fandoms with Cameron and tolerated a lot from him for a while._

_Why Cameron wasn’t content with Nina’s love, why wasn’t it enough? Why wasn’t he in despair at the loss of it?_

_He looked out his windows towards a couple of apartments in the building across the street, remembering the memorable stakeout with his friends._

_He surely loved Nina as a person. She was this cute ball of sunshine full of geek quotes, but then it hit him he wasn’t in love with her. Trying too hard to throw himself into this relationship and forget his unrequited feelings towards Kirsten was a coping mechanism he never realized and never aimed at anyone._

_Did it make him pathetic, that after all this time, he still had those feelings for Kirsten? That he was more than okay with being single again and in love with Kirsten, more than ever?_

_He had to be mad, loving this stubborn, emotionally unsettled girl with tons of family issues who enjoyed to make fun of his interests. Yet, here he was._

_Feeling like back from a trip to mental Mount Everest, Cameron grabbed his phone to send Nina a message he was fine and to thank her for her letter. He didn’t expect an answer, surely wasn’t on pins and needles waiting for it, but she deserved closure._

_Overthinking surely wouldn’t help anymore, so after changing into a fresh plaid shirt, Cameron moved to his kitchen. All day he craved crêpes, this time no giveaways._

-      

“Cameron, I’m so sorry.”

Not quite satisfied, but not surprised, Cameron found a truly sorry expression painting his blonde’s face as she closed the letter and put it away on the table. She must have wanted to talk about something more than dropping the news about the team going back to the lab. After all, news were already given over the phone a couple of hours ago.

“Are you okay?” Kirsten asked, investigating his reaction in return. For a second there, he really wished she wouldn’t look at him like a kicked puppy. In this scenario he wasn’t the puppy, he was the one that kicked the figurative puppy.

See, there was the problem though – how was he supposed not to love her when she was this concerned and supportive now? He failed to stop even when she was disconnected and emotionally unavailable.

“Yeah. I mean I love Nina, but I… I wasn’t in love with her. Took me a while, but I think I finally figured that out,” Cameron truthfully admitted. There was no point in dragging the parade. He wondered if they both stopped breathing for a moment, or was it just his imagination.

Then Kirsten slowly stood up and approached him, trying to look nonchalant. Cameron hasn’t moved an inch from his spot, watching her closely, trying to read her reaction. He knew it was soon, too soon after everything has happened recently, then again so much already happened between them. Trying to keep expectations low and feelings at bay, a small voice inside his head still managed to ask if at long last they were on the same page.

Apparently, Kirsten processed his words soon enough and asked more confidently, “How long would you have waited for me when I was trapped in my memory?”

“Forever,” he acknowledged right away like it was the most obvious thing under the sun. If she weren’t so serious in that moment he might have even laughed at her oblivious question.

For the last time that night Nina popped into his thoughts. He never meant to compare the two women, but as a final break-up note, Cameron allowed himself for it. Maybe Nina was a lot like him day-to-day, with all the geek package and wanting a normal life with a nine-to-five job (or whatever her hours were at the shop), but that was it. With his life all around the Stitchers program and Kirsten, he found it hard wanting a white picket fence.

Kirsten was quite different and so much stubborn, but this gave a value added to their relationship. Another thing to look forward to, discovering each other, learning each other… with sending sparks through his veins at all times.

Something must have had shifted in her mind, because Kirsten blinked almost incredulously a couple of times at his words, processing them. Nevertheless, she still got closer to him up to a point where her palms traveled to his shoulders and then folded behind his neck.

Cameron remained still and cool, although he wondered whether his heart can take whatever that Kirsten Clark was about to do.

“Everything makes sense when I’m with you,” she half whispered and that was the moment Cameron gave in.

His gaze followed her lips, as her fingers smoothly dived in the hair at the nape of his neck. In what seemed like forever for Cameron, inch by inch their faces grew closer, temples touching first before Kirsten tilted her head and went all in.

Cameron wasn’t left long behind, answering her action, catching her soft lips with his. Somewhere down there, his own hands found her hips and slowly moved further to play with pockets of her jeans. He slightly furrowed his brow a bit at the first shock of their lips finding one another and breathed deeply in when Kirsten gently pushed him into her.

The kiss was slow and it continued that way, though Kirsten kept finding new ways to use her fingers against Cameron’s scruffy cheek and then again in his hair. From their previous kiss, he already knew she liked clinging to his neck, but now it was not out of desperation. She obviously took her time, not because it was the heat of the moment but because it was the culmination of the bumpy road they just got back from.

Kisses were followed by another and another, and Cameron ignored the mad pumping inside his ribcage, keeping his eyes closed, not wanting the moment ever to end. Seconds after they parted slightly for a moment, with a longer and tenderer brush of lips, but the tips of their noses remained touching.

Trying to find the words, with eyes still half-closed, Cameron attempted at half-serious half-playful remark, “Wow. Please tell me that wasn’t caused by residual emotion.”

Kirsten chuckled and shook her head slightly. “No. Brand new emotion.” Now her gaze dropped to his lips, before finding his eyes once more.

He chuckled along with her, “I like it,” and now he leaned first to catch her lips.

“Me too,” only managed to escape her lips, and once more his 3-day-old stubble met her chin.

This time was more intense, as Cameron allowed himself to feel her tongue against his, with the same intensity as she kept on rubbing his neck. Her movements were getting ridiculous and only by a miracle he kept a rising growl inside his chest. This beautiful and smart woman was surely sent there to end him.

Again the kiss slowed down, both Kirsten and Cameron needing air, but Cameron couldn’t help himself and placed one small kiss before pulling away for good.

Kirsten adorably smiled at the last peck and looked down for a second after.

A moment later she was still smiling, but her voice got into a thoughtful tone. “Hey, I was wondering… when- when you were trying to get me to bounce from my memory, what did you mean when you said I couldn’t help you if I was stuck in there?”

It was hard to follow her words, as Cameron watched her lips move, devouring her face but he focused when the meaning of her question got to him.

“I never said that,” he answered sincerely, noticing her face was getting serious.

Kirsten frowned and gently removed hands from his shoulders to guide them down his chest. “But if you didn’t say it, who did?”

Silence fell between them. Life was never boring with Kirsten Clark.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, I want to move on to other fics so here's where I chose to end.  
> Thank You for reading. Please kindly leave a comment if you liked it. :)


End file.
